1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to replaceable furniture bases, and more particularly, to a furniture base that can be quickly and easily replaced in whole or in part when the furniture base shows signs of excessive wear or damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Articles of furniture are typically manufactured with a permanent furniture base that supports the article of furniture. Shoes, vacuum cleaners, carpet cleaners and other items often impact the furniture base resulting in scuff marks, scratches, dents and other signs of wear or damage. Many modifications of furniture bases have been developed over the years. Although modified furniture bases may be adequate for some purposes, such as keeping articles out from under the furniture, such modified furniture bases have not been designed to be quickly and easily detached and replaced upon signs of wear or damage. The furniture base described below fulfills this need. More specifically, the replaceable furniture base of the present invention assists in preventing common damage to commercial furniture in the hospitality industry. This includes water damage that is common in this market due to carpet cleaning, AC units leaking and customer spills. This replacement base unit allows the renewal of the furniture for a very reasonable cost.